The impossible
by solatia
Summary: Just your typical hate turned to love relationship between the boss and his secretary... I know, not so typical but hey... Who actually cares. Just hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own BLEACH...
1. Chapter 1

Karin was getting ready for her interview about the position of a secretary job in a big company, as Yuzu, her twin sister, came inside. They didn't live together since they went to college and Yuzu got engaged, but they had sleep overs from now and then so they wouldn't lose touch with each other. Yesterday was one of those nights. She knocked on the bedroom door two times and went inside without waiting for an answer as she knew her sister would have been ready by now since her interview was in an hour and it already took a few minutes to get there by car.

"Are you ready Karin? I already made pancakes for breakfast and they are waiting for you on the kitchen table. You better hurry up because you don't have much time left. It's already almost eleven o'clock."

"Mhmhmm... That smells nice. Thank you. I'll be out in a minute. Just putting the final touch... Yeah, ready." and they went to eat.

Ten minutes or so later, they had finished breakfast and talking a little, and Karin went to put her shoes on so she could leave. As she was leaving, Yuzu wished her sister luck and told her that she was gonna do the chores in the house and leave herself. Karin nodded and closed the door making her way towards the station to take the bus.

Matsumoto sighed. Her boss had just fired another secretary, which it just happened to be his second secretary. The head of secretaries in his company was her, so he required having two secretaries so he could manage. Don't get her wrong, she loved her boss like the little brother she never had and she knew somehow the feelings were mutual, but sometimes... She thought that she was the only one that could understand him. Ever since his parents had died in a car accident when he was twelve, he had changed.

She used to be the secretary of his father too, before him, when she had just started the job, and she knew him ever since. Ever since he started as the boss of the company when he was finally at age, he was successful and had made the company so much richer. They all said that he was cold, and she was sure that they believed it too, but she knew better. He was just distant and protecting his heart from getting another huge heartbreak, like the one his parents death brought to him, so he didn't show emotions to anyone and he didn't allow anyone to go close enough to him, except maybe from herself.

That was the life of Hitsugaya Toshiro, a twenty-five year old billionaire that was voted the most handsome and cold-hearted but coolest business man for five years in a row since his appearance. He was rumoured to be a child prodigy, which appeared to be really true, and so he was very successful in everything he did. He could get whatever and whoever he wanted with or without his influence of his wealth, as he was devilishly handsome with his snow white hair and blue-green eyes. He was at the height of almost six feet and he was proud of that, as when he was small he was referring to as squirt for being very short.

Anyway, he knew that today was the interview for the position of his new secretary since the last one had been fired. She had been hitting on him since the day she started and it was starting to get on his nerves. Who the hell did that girl think she was? She threw herself at him with the vigour of a hungry lioness, like she didn't have any morals. Girls like that disgusted him. Actually, all women, except maybe Matsumoto since he thought of her as someone that he could go and get his frustrations out upon but never be yelled at, like an older sister. He knew her since he was very young and he loved her like she was a part of his family, the only part left.

He knew that she thought of him like a brother herself and she was the only one that he allowed to criticise him since he knew the only thing she wanted was the best for him. She always had and he appreciated it. She may be a little, ok a lot, lazy and didn't do her job properly, which was the reason for having two secretaries, but she was good where it counted. He didn't know what or where he could possibly be without her now. It was her that gave him strength to keep living and don't give up since his parents death.

The possible secretary-to-be was coming today at twelve o'clock for her interview so he didn't want to be there. Every time he hired someone, they ended up hitting on him and so getting fired. This time he decided to let everything to Matsumoto. He trusted her with his life and she was excellent at judging a person's character to see what they would do. He trusted her woman intuition quite enough as well. She may be lazy and drink just for fun, but she was good at everything if she putted her heart on it and he knew that she enjoyed interviews very much. He got ready, took his bag and left telling Matsumoto to take care of everything considering the interview when he saw her outside of his office. She didn't ask where he was going, because she was expecting to be left to do this alone. Not that she was complaining or anything, it meant that he had absolute trust in her and her abilities so it flattered her. So, she just nodded and got up to get everything ready herself for when the girl came.

Karin arrived just on time, as she was on the front door of the fifteen store building at five for twelve. She went inside and announced the woman that was on the huge desk in front of the double doors who she was and why she was here. The girl had a bored and annoyed look on her face as she was looking on her computer to confirm what Karin said is true. It was official, if Karin got the job, she would never be friends with her. As she was looking, Karin got herself busy admiring the place. It was huge in the colour of pale orange. It had a huge white desk which the girl was sitting at and a few chairs here and there and a white couch so anyone who came early for an appointment could sit there. Other than that and the few flowers, it was empty. Oh, there were also many doors leading to who-knows-where and two elevators stationed beside each side of the big white staircase. As she was wondering who on earth would use the stairs having the elevator there and then coming to the conclusion that at the case of an emergency, it indeed needed a staircase to be present, the woman before her finally gave her the permission to proceed and to go on the fifth floor which the interview took place and she did after giving her a smile and going to the elevator.

Unbeknown to either of them, when Karin closed the door and pressed the button five to go, the other elevator door opened to reveal none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya, her soon-to-be-boss if this went well, and was hurriedly going outside without acknowledging the smiling and waving woman at the desk or the giggling and squealing of 'Hitsugaya-sama'. He was already used to it anyway, and he was also in a hurry to get out of there before the interview-woman came.

Karin just waited patiently until she heard a sweet 'ding' indicating that she was there. She opened the door and came face to face with a smiling woman, to her early thirties at most, with blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and huge breasts. When the woman saw her, her smile grew ten-fold if that was possible and she was beaming. "You must be Karin Kurosaki-san, the girl we've been waiting for the interview. They informed me that you arrived so I came to greet you. Hello, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku and I will be your interviewer. So, shall we begin? Follow me." said the woman and took Karin to a room which only had a desk and two chairs so they could sit in it. She figured that this was where they interviewed people so she didn't give it much thought as she sat herself down and begun answering Matsumoto's questions.

Matsumoto has been informed that the girl for the interview, Kurosaki Karin, had arrived and she had taken the left elevator, so she decided to go and greet her. She waited outside of it, when the door opened and revealed a girl at her early twenties, with black hair pulled in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she was beautiful in a physical way. Her beauty though wasn't the thing that got her grinning like a mad-woman. It was the air that surrounded this young woman. She had an air of independence and strength that she never saw in one of their previous secretaries. She was also professional, but she seemed like the kind of girl that could have fun when the time called for it. If her skills were as good as they said they were, she was not only gonna be the best secretary ever, but also the best for Toshiro too. He needed someone to give him what he lost all those years ago and to make him realise what it means to truly love and have a normal life. If she was right, which she was pretty sure she was considering she hadn't judged someone wrong on her thirty-five years of her life and she wasn't about to start now, this girl was gonna be perfect.

An hour later, the interview was over and Matsumoto was beaming. She had found her. Karin answered all her questions correct and she was sure that she was a genius, without a doubt. She knew everything considering a secretary's life and her duties. She hired her immediately and told her to start work tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Her working place was at the thirtieth floor. They said their goodbyes and Karin left while Matsumoto went to resume her work, doing nothing.

The next morning...

As Toshiro was on his way to work, a drunken (obviously) driver came from the other side of the road and he was about to get into a car accident. So, to avoid getting hit, he made a quick move and got out of the way just in time. He realized though, that when he did that, he almost ran over a woman that was passing by and so he hurried outside to see if she was alright. What he saw was a beautiful woman, dressed in office clothes, and with black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He tried pulling her up and asked

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry about that."

As Karin was on her way to work, she witnessed an almost death experience caused by a car accident. A guy, to avoid being hit by a car that went to the wrong side of the road, decided to attempt hitting her. She got out of the way, but with all the rush, she fell down backwards. As she attempted to get up, the one that was driving the car that almost killed her got out to see how things were. He tried pulling her up and he said

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry about that."

When she heard that though, she got mad out of her mind. How could he say sorry to her. He almost killed her god dammit. She glared at him through her bangs and started yelling

"Sorry. SORRY… Are you out of your mind? You almost killed me, and now you say you're sorry? What if I hadn't got out of the way on time?"

"Look. You did get out of the way on time, and also it wasn't my fault at all with what happened. I came to see if you were alright but you are so ungrateful that you can't even say a 'thank you' to me. That's it… if you can yell at people that tried to be nice to you then you should be fine. I'm out of here."

"Yeah, you better run."

Those were the last words as he strode off into the distance and Karin continued her way towards work while swearing.

The building was livelier this morning since they all came at around this time to begin work. She had made a stop for a grab of coffee and went straight up the elevator to the thirtieth floor without being bothered to greet the receptionist since she wasn't gonna answer anyway and she was still pissed by what happened minutes prior.

When she arrived at the last floor, she saw only a long hall that at the end of it was the office that she supposed she was gonna work at. The office was surrounded by glass walls and inside she could spot two desk that took the space of two opposite walls (right and left) which in one Matsumoto Rangiku was sitting. She made her way towards her and her desk.

Matsumoto was working because her boss had come this morning being angry, something about an ungrateful girl and a car accident. She was so tired from yesterday because it was the anniversary of her two years of being together with her boyfriend, Hisagi Shuhei, and they had stayed up since early in the morning doing… things… Anyway, she had thought that coming today at work she would do what she did every other day… nothing. Her boss had ruined it though.

As she was sitting pouting and doing work, she heard the door opening and so she looked up. What she saw instantly brought a huge smile on her face since Karin was the one that she saw. That meant that her problem was halfway solved since she was gonna assign Karin some of the work. It was her work also since she was Hitsugaya's secretary too.

"Karin-chan… I'm so glad that you are here. How was your morning?"

"Awful… I had an almost death experience with a rude guy on the way here. He had…"

"MATSUMOTO… Where are my…"

"YOU… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Excuse me… Do you two possibly already know each other?"

"HE/SHE is the one I told you I had an accident about. And you… stop repeating what I say…"

Matsumoto sweat dropped at their timing. How could they be so in sync?


	2. Chapter 2

Karin was moping the rest of the day at work and was doing extra work since her 'dear' boss was punishing her that way.

_**Flashback…**_

"Karin-chan… I'm so glad that you are here. How was your morning?"

"Awful… I had an almost death experience with a rude guy on the way here. He had…"

"MATSUMOTO… Where are my…"

"YOU… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Excuse me… Do you two possibly already know each other?"

"HE/SHE is the one I told you I had an accident about. And you… stop repeating what I say…"

Matsumoto sweat dropped at their timing. How could they be so in sync? Karin and Toshiro just huffed after that, before Toshiro spoke to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, I'm gonna ask you nicely and you better answer quickly. Tell me please that this 'woman' isn't the one you hired yesterday. That she is today here, just to greet you and she is gonna leave and never come back… _Just say it._"

"Um… Hitsugaya-sama, meet Karin-chan. She is your new secretary."

After saying that, she of course tried to duck, in case he threw anything at her.

Toshiro was fuming with fury on the inside, but all those years of hiding your emotions came in handy at this situation. He just put on his cold mask and turned around without even throwing a glance at Karin. He just spoke while having his back facing them and then he left inside his office.

"Well, I will trust your judgment Matsumoto, but she better be good at work. You may explain her how work is done around here, and don't disturb me unless something serious happens. I'll be in my office."

_**End of Flashback…**_

Those were the last words she heard coming from his mouth, this day. She only followed directions and what Matsumoto told her to do. She was gonna prove that guy that she was good, _very good_… That guy was gonna pay for underestimating her. He was gonna pay **hard…**

As she was doing paperwork all day, with only one break at lunch that she had gone out with Matsumoto, the end of the day has finally arrived. With that, it also gave her a chance to go as far away as possible from her _boss._

When she was at the door downstairs, she heard someone yelling her name. It was Matsumoto.

"Karin-chan… Karin-chan, wait."

"Huff… huff, wait Karin-chan. Huff. Well, what do you say we go out to celebrate your first day here?"

"Uh.. I would love to, but I'm a little tired right now, with all this work and stuff. How about we go tomorrow? Eh? What do you say, do we have a deal?"

She putted but nodded her head non the less.

"Okay then… If it's what you want. But I'm gonna hold you up for tomorrow. Anyway, is there anywhere we could take you at least?"

She said while showing with her hand the car that was waiting for her, with her boyfriend on the driver's seat. She didn't want to spoil their fun though, so she disciplined, saying she would like to walk and bid them goodbye.

When she arrived home, she threw her bag and shoes aside, put on black pants and a white t-shirt that she used while sleeping and went to her TV to see if there was anything worthwhile on. When she flipped through all channels and found nothing to grab her interest, she decided to call it a night and went to bed.


End file.
